Strawberry Pound Cake
by Fanatical-Chick
Summary: A short plot bunny written as a gift for my girlfriend. Contains non-graphic hints of non-Mary-Sue RatchetxOC and WheeljackxOC. Be prepared for Waffy feelings, as it's nothing but Ratchet and Wheeljack silliness and fluff!


This was written as a small plot bunny for my girlfriend, after it popped into my head one day. It has her two OCs as Wheeljack and Ratcet's mates, and I make no claim of being ashamed of any Mary-sueness some may read in this. We both try and make them as non-Mary-sue as possible, but we both admit that Original Characters being paired with canon characters can be seen as Mary Sue by someone.

So yeah, it's just meant as a generally fluffy, silly little story to make her "D'AWWWWWWWE!" which it did. For an hour. Which makes me a happy panda. : Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of happy, contented chatter echoed through the halls as Brooke walked, her arm wrapped gently around Faust's shoulder, talking cheerfully to him as beside her, the youngling nibbled away at a large, fluffy piece of strawberry-flavored, pink pound cake she'd brought him from the outside world. His face was alight with a pleasant smile, his cheeks flushed with his barely-hidden glee at the delicious treat his motherly figure had blessed him with, and it wasn't long before he was scarfing down the last crumbs of cake, licking the last traces off of his fingers. It was a sight that Brooke couldn't help but find more then just a little adorable, the adoration she felt for the young hybrid fluttering in her chest. There were times when she found her own subtle sadness over her inability to bear children of her own cured by the sweet, naïve young creature she'd helped bring into creation, helped to teach and nurture into what he was now.

"I take it you liked the cake?" She crooned, and he grinned up at her gleefully, nodding as he leaned into her protective hold, like a child leaning into the hug their mother gave them as they walked through a busy mall.

"It was yummy! Ratchet doesn't let me eat those types of things. He says they'll make me fat and diabetic and narcoleptic and-…um…lots of other –tic things…" he mumbled, trailing off in confusion as he tried to remember just what exactly the grouchy old Mech had told him in his many refusals to let him have sweets. Brooke frowned, though there was a certain smirk to her features, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she thought his words over in her head.

"I'd like to know where he got the 'narcoleptic' part, personally. But we just won't tell him you had it. A little cake never hurt anyone, that surly old grump." She murmured, and she patted him on the shoulder softly as they neared the Medical Ward of the Ark base.

"That's what Wheeljackie tells him. But then Ratchet usually ends up throwi-" The boy's words were cut off as a sharp sound erupted from the doors to the Medbay, what sounded like a large metal object contacting another forcefully, and then the sounds of shouting in Cybertronian erupted from within, causing them to stop in surprise and then race through the doors, worry etched on their features.

The sight that caught them was…amusing to say the least. What was at first a confusing mass of metal arms, legs, and various limbs and attachments was upon closer inspection revealed to be the resident Medic and Engineer, both Mechs standing in the middle of the large room, Wheeljack doubled over and flailing wildly as Ratchet held his neck hooked in a headlock between his elbow and his side, wrestling the younger scientist towards the exit.

"-GET YOUR AFT OUT OF THAT LAB AND INTO A RECHARGE BERTH, I WAS GOING TO WELD IT THERE, DIDN'T I??? Now I'm TIRED OF TELLING YOU! We're going to your quarters whether you like it or NOT! I'm not going to watch you work yourself into stasis-lock for one more instant!" Ratchet's tirade was only met with the sounds of what could only be a mixture of laughter, squeals, and incoherent protests from his friend as, despite his precarious situation, Wheeljack managed to find the entire situation amusing.

"Alright, alright! Just lemme go, you cranky old clunker! I can walk myself!" he managed to blurb out between guffaws, his headfins flashing a bright blue even though his facemask were pulled back to show his lip-plates moving as he spoke. Ratchet simply tightened his grip in reply, twisting his partner's neck and wrenching him closer to the ground to make it harder for him to struggle out of his arms, as if in retaliation for his light-hearted insult.

"Clunker, huh??? I'll show yo-" his irritated complaints, however, were cut off by the indignant shriek emitted from the young humanoid who, only moments before, had been indulging himself in a nice sweet escape from Café de L'Ratchet.

"LET'IM GO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Faust squealed, running forward and grabbing Ratchet by the struts in his legs, tugging on them as if that would somehow release his grip on the youngling's bonded, tears pouring from his eyes. Ratchet and Wheeljack both seemed to freeze in place as they watched the fleshling running forward, both in shock at his outburst and in fear of somehow crushing the tiny being underfoot in their struggles, and Faust took the moment as a chance to bang and beat his tiny fists against Ratchet's leg, stomping on it with his miniscule feet, and even trying his best to lean up high enough to latch onto one of the soft, rubbery hydraulic-pipes running through the internals of the Medic's leg with his own teeth.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT??? I'm not hurting him! In case you didn't notice, I'm trying to make him RECHARGE! Have you gone glitched???" Ratchet groused, doing his best to stay very still, despite the niggling irritation in his sensors the tiny organic was causing, the desire it caused in him to shake him off. He refrained, though, simply looking up at Brooke as she walked over, obviously filled with amusement at the entire scene – she'd burst into fits of laughter in the very instant she'd seen what was going on to begin with.

She smirked up at him knowingly, patting Faust on the back and quirked a brow in the Bot's direction as Faust seemed to settle, simply clinging to Ratchet's leg and looking up at him through his sobs, as if having his mother-figure there would help prove to Ratchet that he was doing horrible things to the other Autobot, thus negating the youngling's need to accost the abuser. "Awwwe, is the wittle Engineer too much for the angry old Medic? Do you need help making him mind? You poor thing." She teased up at Ratchet, who simply growled at her, his face twisting into a metal image of irritation before he jerked Wheeljack around again, as if trying to wrestle him around to display the reason for his ire.

"I **told him** I'd take matters into my own hands if he didn't recharge! It's his own slagging fault!" He grumped, and his tone made it clear that the message was also meant for the inventor's audials, a way to tell him that he was making it harder on himself.

Wheeljack though, had taken to ignoring him, his focus simply on the younger being still clinging to the medic's leg as he cooed and clucked in gentle, soothing tones, one of his hands reaching out to him, palm up, as if trying to calm his tears. Faust let out a wailing sob, rushing forward and latching onto one of the large, metal fingers, clutching onto it as if his beloved Mech were being dismantled in front of his very eyes.

"It's ok, bonded, I'm fine! Ratchet ain't hurtin' me, I promise! Isn't that right, Ratch?" he cooed, twisting his head up as best he could to turn his concerned gaze up at his friend, obviously making an attempt at getting him to give in to the youngling's tears and agree.

Admitting defeat, Ratchet simply gruffed and dropped him in a spectacular display of up-thrown hands, ranting in Cybertronian over the glitch-headed antics he was forced to put up with.

Wheeljack dropped down to his elbows and knees as he was released, putting himself at eye-level with his bonded, a broad smile crossing his features as he nuzzled his nasal-sensory ridge against Faust's chest, and Ratchet stared at him in abject indignation as he heard what could only be described as his friend's Cybertronian vocalizers imitating the sound human lips when they blew kisses to one another. Faust squealed, his tears drying almost instantly as he threw his arms around Wheeljack's face as far as they would reach, his own voice erupting into uncontrollable giggles as he nuzzled his cheek just under the inventor's brightly-glowing optic. Brooke herself couldn't help but laugh once more, the entire image in front of her endearing, and she found herself relieved, and not for the first time, that it had been Wheeljack of all beings to draw the love of the creature she considered her own son.

Ratchet simply gave a sharp exhalation through his exhaust vents, the Cybertronian equivalent to an irritated sigh, and shook his head. "You're hopeless, you know that, Wheeljack??? What am I going to do with you???" The inventor, for the most part, was past the point of noticing him, simply giggling himself as he gave happy, gibberish-sounding mumblings to Faust, who appeared to be eating it up even more quickly then he had the strawberry-flavored pound cake.

Brooke simply giggled up at Ratchet, smirking as she walked over and latched onto his leg, banging a tiny fist on his armored plating to draw his attention, and he glanced down at her, frowning before bending to hold a hand out for her to climb onto. She perched on his hand easily as he lifted her up, letting her climb out onto his shoulder and sit comfortably at the apex of his neck and shoulder plating, resting against his cheek armor.

"Come on, Ratchet, you know you wouldn't have them any other way. Just look at'em. They're **adorable**!" he simply grouched in return, turning and walking away with his own lover, leaving the childish Engineer to his own devices, having given up on being able to get him to recharge anytime soon.

"At least he doesn't need to **bathe** in this form. Have you been around him when he's been a human for more then a day or two??? It's positively **rank**!!!" he grumbled, and she couldn't help but laugh, reaching over to pat his cheek-plate and pressing a comforting kiss to the warm metal as they made their way to the Medic's quarters, connected to the Medbay, letting the door slide shut behind them, leaving Wheeljack and Faust to show themselves out once they'd finished their sickeningly-sweet displays of affection.


End file.
